


What does it feels like?

by dolphinkiss



Series: Swimming Aces [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinkiss/pseuds/dolphinkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What feels sexual attraction like?”<br/>“I am pretty sure we already had that conversation. Like a millionth times before. Really.”<br/>Haruka shrugged with his shoulders. “That's because we never have found an answer before.”<br/>“And you think, you're gonna find one when you're drunk?” Rin downed the rest of his drink. “Not gonna happen, pretty boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does it feels like?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this piece of work is not beta'd. It took me long enough getting my butt up for writing anything for AAW 2k15. Now I am already late for the first day of the week - at least in my country. So I'm gonna look over the work sometime later again since I wanted to post it now. 
> 
> This is my first Free! fic and I am not too of it. Also, English is not my first language.

Rin grinned from ear to ear, silently watching Haruka downing the last drops of his beverage. Just a few hours ago, he would have never thought to witness Nanase Haruka getting drunk on a college party. But here he was, sitting on a couch with suspicious stains, too loud music and obnoxious students that were celebrating the end of their semester. Rin thought, there had been better in the past but the booze was good. Indeed very good booze. And taking in the view of a drunk Haruka was a sight he could have never had asked for. 

His flushed cheeks from too much alcohol, his eyes that shone brightly, his black hair that was slightly dishevelled. And Haruka himself who was humming to himself while sipping on his drink. All that made Rin think one word. Cute. Completely and utterly cute. He wanted nothing more than to hug and cuddle him until both of them would fall asleep. Maybe playing with his hair and mussing it up even more. Yeah, Rin thought that would be a good idea. 

Rin came back to reality when an empty plastic cup was shoved into his chest and another one was mumbled by Haruka. Rin let out a breathy laugh, emptied his own drink and stood up to get him and Haruka a refill of their drinks.

When he came back a couple of minutes later, Rin found a sprawled out Haruka on their claimed couch. It let him think of a big and lazy cat that was napping. For a moment, Rin was tempted pet Haruka under the chin, curious if he would purr like a cat in content. But the moment passed by when he looked up at him with big blue eyes before a faint burp could be heard.

Rin sighed and nudged Haruka with his knee. “Move it, Nanase.”  
“Oi, no nudging me.”  
“Yes, nudging you. Your ass sits on my place.”  
Haruka gave a pout and sat up. “Rude.”  
Rin gave a smile and handed him over his refill of cranberry vodka while sitting down again. “Be nicer to the guy whose making you the drinks on a party.” He sipped on his gin tonic. “Drinks that are way too sweet.”  
Haruka shrugged. “I like them sweet.”  
“I can see that.”

It followed a short silence between them in which both of them were lost in their own thoughts, taking every now and then gulps of their drinks. Rin was enjoying the bitter taste of the alcohol when he got gently nudged. He raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner at Haruka, one single finger wandering over the rim of his plastic cup.

“What feels sexual attraction like?”  
“I am pretty sure we already had that conversation. Like a million times before. Really.”  
Haruka shrugged with his shoulders. “That's because we never have found an answer before.”  
“And you think, you're gonna find one when you're drunk?” Rin downed the rest of his drink. “Not gonna happen, pretty boy.”  
Haruka nodded slowly, staring into his drink.“Maybe it's like pizza.” He made a vague motion with his free hand. It reminded Rin of doing laundry or making a dough. Or... something else.  
“Pizza?”  
“Pizza.”  
“Okay, why pizza though?”  
Haruka blinked at him. “Because most people like pizza?”

Rin blinked back at him. No matter how often both of them were having that conversation, he would never grasped the concept of sexual attraction. If he was honest, it sounded fake to him. How could you look at someone and think let's have sex? How was that possible? He would never understand it. And so would Haruka never understand it. And he didn't care about it. It was a waste of time for both of them. 

“Sigmund Freud.”  
Again, Rin blinked in confusion. “Sigmund Freud?” The only response he got was a hum. It made Rin groan. “Don't throw randomly names of dead people into the room and expect me to understand your track of thoughts!”  
Haruka looked at him as if it was obvious what he was talking about before he cared to explain. “Well... It pleases me to think that we, as two asexual human beings, would confuse and quite possibly piss Sigmund Freud off.”

Rin needed a few seconds before his mind, intoxicated with alcohol, could proceed what he had just heard, then he snorted with laughter.


End file.
